


𝐧𝐞𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 (𝐣.𝐬𝐜)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Genderfluid, Neighbors, Other, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of friendship; going back to your hometown for Christmas vacation, you'll meet your new neighbor.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 3





	𝐧𝐞𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 (𝐣.𝐬𝐜)

“We’re here!” your mother yells as she opens the front door. Haechan, your brother, is the first one to get inside the house as he quickly makes his way to his bedroom. It has been years since your family went back home to celebrate the holidays. Living in the city for so long, you noticed how your hometown changed so much. Everything feels new and oddly different, but you still like it, nonetheless.

“Welcome home,” your grandmother greets your mom, giving all of you a warm hug.

The next morning, your family is busy preparing for Christmas Eve. You take this time to make yourself familiar with your hometown again as you roam around the backyard to finish the book you are reading. Sitting on the swing set your dad made for you and Haechan, a soccer ball suddenly hits your head. The impact made you yelp, it easily annoyed you, and wonder where it came from.

“Ow...” you cry, shaking your head as you try to regain your blurred vision.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, did I hit you?” an unfamiliar voice gets your attention. Looking from your behind, you see a young guy peeping through your fence. In able for you to get a greater look at the figure, you stand up from the swing set and get closer.

“Is that your ball?” you ask, a hand still holding your aching head while the other points at the ball.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry I must have hit you. I didn’t know it will go over the fence, I’m really sorry,” he explains. You see his big, round eyes glow with worry. He must have been so scared of your annoyed face right now.

“It’s fine, be careful next time. Just try not to play with it if my brother is around, or you’ll never have your ball back,” you tease as you hand him the ball back.

“Noted. I’m really sorry again, by the way, my name is Sungchan. Are you grandma’s visitors?” the guy says. He then extends a hand after introducing himself, you notice how tall he must be since he can extend his arm over the fence.

“Y/n. We’re actually her family, we’re here for the holidays,” you explain, shaking his hand.

***

“Grandma, does Jaehyun have a cousin or a younger sibling that I don’t know of?” you ask your grandmother while you help her set up the dining table.

“Jaehyun and his family moved out last year sweetie, why did you ask?” she replies.

“You mean Sungchan? The soccer player kid next door?” Haechan butts in as he gives you a malicious grin.

“Sungchan and his family moved in a few months ago. Funny how they have the same last name as Jaehyun,” your grandmother replies with a chuckle.

“You know him already Haechan?” you curiously ask your brother as you sit beside him at the dining table.

“I met him yesterday, why? Do you like him? He seems like a cool guy, I like him already,” Haechan teases you once more, earning a smack from you. He fakes a cry as he looks at your grandma who laughs at you and your brother’s shenanigans. Based on what Haechan told you, Sungchan’s age is close to yours and Haechan. He is a soccer varsity player in the campus downtown, hence the soccer ball that hit you earlier today. You could not deny the charming looks of your new neighbor, and your first encounter with him makes you want to befriend the guy – in addition to how Haehcan likes him already makes you want to know him more.

“Speaking of...” Haechan comments as he hears the doorbell ring. Your mother quickly opens it to see Sungchan standing on the front porch, holding a tray of food. You instantly look at the front door, glancing at the guy – curious as to what is his purpose of dropping by.

“Uhmm Good Evening Mam, my parents wanted to give you this little food we made. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I am Sungchan, we live next door,” he greets with a bashful smile. Your grandmother comes to the front door as well, greeting the guy as she takes the food he brought.

“Sungchan dear, tell your mom I said thank you. Why don’t you come in and have a bite?” she invites him as he gladly accepts it.

“Y/n, would you mind closing your mouth. You’re drooling,” Haechan teases as he nudges your shoulder. You have not noticed your mouth being slightly opened upon seeing the guy you have just been talking about. Sungchan is warmly welcomed by everyone, as he sits across your spot. You properly sit on your chair as you quickly fix your hair without anyone noticing – well, except your mischievous brother of course. The dinner goes on as your parents and grandparents interviews the new kid, while you attentively pay attention to his responses as if you are in a class discussion. Haechan keeps kicking your feet, trying to annoy and embarrass you in front of the new guy.

“Thanks for the delicious dinner, Grandma,” Sungchan bids his farewell to your grandparents and parents while you and Haechan walked him up to the front porch.

“Tell your mom we said thanks for the food. I hope you could drop by more so we could play,” Haechan tells Sungchan. The new kid’s eyes glow with excitement, hearing Haechan’s invitation. “Also, so that y/n could see you more,” he adds. Haechan sneaked back into the house fast enough before you could grab any portion of his body that you could pinch.

“Sorry about that, he’s eaten too much sugar for today,” you tell, nervously chuckling.

“That’s alright, your brother seems so nice. Just like you,” he says imitating your nervous chuckle. It was awkward and silent for a moment until Sungchan bids his final farewell to you. You feel thrilled and happy to unexpectedly earn a new friend as you go back home. The rest of your winter break was spent with your brother Haechan and the new kid next door who soon enough became your best friend.


End file.
